The present embodiments generally relate to an article of footwear and in particular to an upper for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear can generally be described as having two primary elements, an upper for enclosing the wearer's foot, and a sole structure attached to the upper. The upper generally extends over the toe and instep areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot and around the back of the heel. The upper generally includes an ankle opening to allow a wearer to insert the wearer's foot into the article of footwear.
The sole structure is attached to a lower portion of the upper and is positioned between the upper and the ground. Generally, the sole structure may include an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is in close contact with the wearer's foot or sock, and provides a comfortable feel to the sole of the wearer's foot. The insole is in close contact with the wearer's foot or sock, and provides a comfortable feel to the sole of the wearer's foot. The midsole generally attenuates impact or other stresses due to ground forces as the wearer is walking, running, jumping, or engaging in other activities. The outsole may be made of a durable and wear resistant material, and it may carry a tread pattern to provide traction against the ground or playing surface.